Categorie:Cheats
Hint: Huwelijk Trouwen met iemand in het spel vereist dat je eerst geven ze dingen die ze willen. Hier is een lijst van enkele van de dingen die in-game personages genieten. Alex - Kruiden Blue - Eieren Blue's Sister - veel eieren Dia - Blueberry Eve - Wijn Gina - Blueberry Gwen - Blueberry Joe - stelen, takken, Vis Katie - Blueberry, Very Berry Kurt - stelen, takken, ertsen Burgemeester - Alles Nina - Bloemen Ray - Vis Woody - stelen, takken Hint: Vriendschap sluiten met je rivaal Zelfs al lijkt het onmogelijk, je bent in staat om je rivaal befriend in dit spel. Net als de burgemeester, zal je rivaal te nemen wat je aan hem of haar, zelfs als je rivaal fungeert als hij of zij houdt niet van de gift. Maar door het geven van geschenken, je rivaal kan onafhankelijk worden bevriend. Hint - Lands & LocationsHere is a list of how many hearts you have to have with the mayor and cost of different land you can buy HEARTS LOCATION COST 0 3-1 FLOWER BUD 5,000 0 4 RIVER SONG HEIGHTS 5,000 0 2 SEA BREEZE 5,000 1 2 MOUNTAIN ECHO FOREST 7,000 1 3 MOUNTAIN ECHO FOREST 7,000 1 FLOWER BUD POINT 7,000 1 1 SEA BREEZE 7,000 2 3-2 FLOWER BUD 10,000 2 4-3 FLOWER BUD 10,000 2 1 RIVER SONG HEIGHTS 10,000 2 1 MOUNTAIN ECHO FOREST 10,000 2 1 WOODMAN'S FOREST 10,000 Er zijn 8 andere landen je kunt kopen die vereisen dat de burgemeester tot en met 3 harten zij 15.000 kosten, met uitzondering van het bos van de fonteinen die kosten 30.000 hebben. Tip - Hoe Mining Liever dan te worden onderworpen aan de willekeurige scheuren in de mijnen, kunt u gebruik maken van uw schoffel om de trap te vinden naar de volgende verdieping. Door het uitvoeren, zult u in staat zijn om een zwak licht te zien aan twee zijden van het plein dat de trap verbergt. Je hoeft alleen ziet als je in beweging zijn. Gebruik je schoffel om de trap te ontdekken. Meestal maar niet altijd zal zijn binnen drie pleinen van de trap die u terug naar de begane grond. Tip - Gegevens inheritence Wanneer u hebt ontvangen 50 Musical Notes, gaat u naar de Godin voorjaar. De Harvest Goddess zal worden hersteld tot leven en je beloning zal zijn dat voortaan elke keer dat u de voorjaarsbijeenkomst van de bezoeken, zal je energie volledig hersteld worden. (U wordt getrakteerd op een valse eindigt typisch Harvest Moon ... het spel verder.) Unlockable: Level 3 Bag U moet bevriend Martha en breng haar wol. Twee harten. Unlockable: Level 3 House U moet bevriend Woody, Joe of Kurt. Een Hart. Unlockable: meer land te koop Je moet je vriendschap sluit met de burgemeester. Een, twee, drie harten. Unlockable: Aardbeien U moet het schip 30 Kool. Freyashawk Tip - Free Copper Fishing Rod Als je genoeg ervaring hebben met de visserij op een koperen Fishing Rod krijgen, kunt u een gratis krijgen door gewoon te voet naar het meer. U zult ervaren een scène waarin hij met Ray krijgt u een professionele vissers 125, dat is niets meer of minder dan een koper Fishing Rod.(Wanneer u de koper Fishing Rod zien op de Junk Shop, gaat u naar het Lake plaats! U kunt uw ervaring voor alle Tools in je menu te vinden ook.) Tip - Superior Ranch Producten Wanneer u wilt er zeker van dat u het beste product van uw schaap of een koe, het verkrijgen van je spel opslaan voordat u de shear Schaap of melk van de koe. Als je niet het beste product te verkrijgen, herlaad je het spel zonder op te slaan. Het product is willekeurig en wordt geladen op het moment dat u de tool gebruiken. Een hoge hart niveau verhoogt de kans op het verkrijgen van een superieur product, maar het evenement is willekeurig.